Conventionally, heat build-up in natural rubber has been controlled by reducing the reinforcing filler level or by utilizing a monosulfidic cross linking system or by use of additives which chemically couple the reinforcing filler to the rubber. These alternatives have the disadvantages of reducing strength, especially tear strength properties.